Marcellus Julius Caesar
Early Career Marcellus, as Beta approached, adopted himself into the long-dead and ancient family of the Juli. Originally, he sent out to rally support for a "New Roman Empire." Though, this attracted the attention of SPQR. And after hours of debate, he was declared "Caesar of the West" by the Western Imperator, Dino. Now, dawning the name Marcellus Julius Caesar, he set out to revolutionize SPQR. Initially, Marcellus gained an overwhelming popular support. Introducing several new reforms covering both Civil and Military aspects. He began to slowly exceed his peer, Justinian. When Beta launched, Marcellus Julius rushed to claim Rome, the capital of the Western Empire. Showing his undying loyalty and devotion, he was once again praised for his actions. During Early Beta, the Northern Italians, now known as Italia, claimed the city of Milan, in which was promised to Marcellus. Immediately, he protested that war be declared and that Rome re-took Cisalpine no matter the costs. Though, such aggression was looked down upon by Florene and Dino. Who then discussed terms with the Italian leader. As this went on, Marcellus was uneasy. The debate over Cisalpine Ghaul lasted for several days. Finally, Florene and Dino decided to make an alliance instead of their initial intents to invade. Outraged by the outcome, Marcellus then claimed to be the true Imperator of Western Rome. Causing a fracture while he took Rome, pushing SPQR only to the East. Marcellian Revolt Despite his confidence, the civil war quickly became a revolt. Marcellus found himself without any support from the now Byzantine Empire. Leaving Marcellus with less than a dozen of his own followers. Their troubles soon mounted with Rome being extremely infertile and now slowly being surrounded by the Italians. The last remaining followers left and Marcellus pledged himself to Terra, the Emperor of France. Rising from his ruins, the bold Marcellus rebuilt what he had lost. Constructing a small fort in central France. There, he fought several minor battles against Nazi Germany and other raiding parties. Despite his efforts, Terra resigned as Emperor, and without any skilled leader, France quickly began to fall in ruin. ISIS After leaving France, Terra had convinced Marcellus to continue his war against the Byzantine. Helping him create the Islamic state. During this time, he got his first taste of war. Fighting in numerous small skirmishes against the Byzantine and at the battle of Cicilian Aremnia. His time fighting with ISIS was short, though well-worth his time. Realizing how much the Byzantine lacked a property military. In response to this, Marcellus returned to build up personal support. The New Roman Empire Several Years later, Marcellus returned with his followers and proclaimed himself as Marcellus Julius Imperator. During this time, he faced several humiliating defeats at the hands of the Byzantine. Frustrated with the inaction of his own followers, the self-crowned Imperator joined forces with what is now known as the Eastern Entente. As their war with Byzantium rages on, Marcellus has begun preparations to establish a New Roman Empire. This time, backed by several nations within the Eastern Entente. Category:Players Category:Classic Players